Talk:Return of the Salt Princess/@comment-130.105.229.2-20170906005230
I wonder if this is another genderswap character (Like with Ross Red). Because the only fairytale I read about that goes with this is the Slovaks' "The Prince of Salt". Which is a pretty interesting story in it's own way. Basically, The king has three daughters, who each have a spouse. The king asked his daughters to confess their fatherly love for him, and for the spouses to tell him what they can offer his kingdom. The eldest loved him more than gold, and the spouse promised the king gold. The middle child loved him more than jewellry, and the spouse promised the king jewelry. But when the youngest and most loved child stepped forth with her spouse, she said that she loved him more than salt, which is recitified by her spouse - The Prince of Salt. The King was angered by this - since EVERYONE already had salt, and no one saw value to having MORE, so he banished his youngest daughter and her spouse. This angered the King of Nature, the Prince of Salt's father, so he put a curse upon the kingdom. For they who see no worth in salt, shall instead have gold aplenty, for for any grain of salt that enters exists in this kingdom shall turn into fine gold. Being the Prince of Salt, however, this curse affected him as well, and he became a salt pillar in the depths of the underworld. The Kingdom was at first, overjoyed with all the gold, but they have soon come to realise it's worthlessness when people began to complain over the tastelessness of their already dry bread and the spouses (Sans the Prince of Salt) began quarelling over the gold. It got worse when illness began to spread due to no longer having salt to disinfect wounds, and even when they tried to use the gold to buy more salt, they found that it only turns back into salt once they leave the kingdom, and vice versa when salt enters the kingdom. As for the Youngest daughter, she had to brave through a triad of troubles in order to get her spouse back, as well as getting help from a group of nymphs who tell her to retreive tears from her own kingdom to awaken her Prince. Eventually she suceeds in waking him, and the King of Nature gifts them a bag of salt that will never run out for their wedding day. They then return to the kingdom and freely give the salt to the people, who then crown the youngest daughter and her prince as the next in line for the throne. The tale is interesting because of the symbolism, becuase at that time, it was and old tradition to welcome guests with bread and salt, becuase bread symbolized utility that is necessary for life, while salt symbolized love and the act of giving, which makes life meaningful. While it's doubtful that the next game would be about THIS, I do hope they make a reference.